Fiendish Flirtations
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: After completing a routine delivery, Link finds himself lost in the woods. He finds a mansion to stay in but must now deal with his host: a demon girl who's azure eyes of lust are set on our young hero. Rated M for my OC's naughtyness in Ch 3.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**This is a short LinkxOC story that I've been thinking of for awhile. It takes place after the events of Spirit Tracks. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Warnings: Story contains sexual content and adult situations (especially in ch 3) In short, _VERY_ steamy! If your squeamish, then this is as far as you go. If you think it warrants a M rating, please let me know in a review and I'll gladly change it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Selena.**

**Fiendish Flirtations**

"This is the fourth time I've gone through this path." Link said as he examined his map. After completing a routine delivery of Mega Ice to Anouki Village, Link decided the quickest way to Aboda Village would be to take the shortcut through Shadowglen Woods. Shadowglen Woods got its name due to its tall pitch-black trees, which were said to eclispe the sun, seemingly casting the woods in prepetual darkness and giving it its infamous name. It was also named the Shadowglen due to it being rumored to be haunted. The rumors say foul creatures of the night and restless spirits haunt the woods, preying on unsuspecting travelers. Link himself didn't believe the rumors, which is why he chose to travel through here. He soon found himself regretting that decision. As the young engineer looked at his map he couldn't help but laugh in frustration at the irony. The young hero who slew the Demon King Malladus was lost in a supposedly haunted forest.

After hours of driving around the woods on the Spirit Train, it quickly became nighttime. Link had to find somewhere to stay for the night. It was dangerous for engineers to travel at night as they could be quickly ambushed by bandits. But there was an obvious problem: Where _is_ camp in a seemingly haunted forest? But that's when Link found what he thought to be the solution to his dilemma: A mansion so large that one could mistake it to be a castle at first glance. It was also as black as the trees surrounding it, save for the windows which were glowing yellow. It almost gave one the impression that the house was alive. To Link, this mansion was a sign from the Goddesses themselves. He quickly stopped his train at the station and hopped off for the mansion.

When Link entered the mansion's foyer, he found it to be quite fancy. In the middle of the large room lay a velvet recliner couch that was large enough for two to sit on. In front of the couch was a small coffee table that held a bowl of cherries. On the left and right sides of the couch were two large stairs that ascended to the second floor of the house. In the middle of a celing there hung an large, elegant chandiler.

"_Whoever owns this mansion must be very rich_." Link thought to himself after looking around the room in amazement. "Hello? Anyone home?" he cried, trying to see if anyone would answer. Link assumed that the owner of the mansion wasn't home and decided to leave, but he couldn't be more wrong. Unbeknownst to him at the time, a pair of azure eyes were watching him from the darkness. "Perhaps I should make myself known to him." a feminine voice said in a small whisper. "Hello there." it said aloud.

A startled Link turned around behind him to find a girl about his size laying on the reclining couch in a way that was almost seductive. By the look of it, she couldn't be no older than Link. The girl had large, azure eyes, raven hair, and rather pale skin. She was dressed in rather elegant clothing. She had a long black dress on with blood red straps on the waist and a small bat near her breasts. She was also wearing red shoes. The most startling thing about her was that she had two small yellow horns on her head. Link, however, dissmissed the horns as part of the girl's clothing.

"H-Hello, Miss-" Link began nervously but stopped when he realized he didn't know the girl's name.

"Selena Zol" the girl answered. "Now it's your turn to reciprocate the introduction. Who are you and what brings you to my humble abode?"

Link cleared his throat and began, "My name is Link, Royal Engineer of New Hyrule at your service madam. You see, after completing a routine delivery, I decided to take a shortcut through Shadowglen Woods to Aboda Village, but I ended up getting lost. By then, it was nightfall so I decided to make camp for the night. That's when I found your mansion, which brings me to my request: With your permission, I humbly request lodging for the night. At least until it's safe to travel. Also, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to request directions out of the woods so I can return home." As he made his request, Link took a low bow.

Selena looked at the boy a few minutes. She was thoroughly examining every inch of him as if he was under inspection. "_Cute, Handsome, and Polite. I'm starting to like this kid already_." she thought to herself. "You may stay for the night." she answered.

"Thank you, madam." Link replied. "Now you'll understandably want payment. I don't have many rupees on me, but I will pay you."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Selena replied, nonchalantly waving her hand and walking up to Link to put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll discuss payment... later." she said with a miniscule hint of seduction in her voice. "You know, you're just in time for dinner. Care to join me?" she offered.

"Yes madam." Link replied as she walked away. That's when Link saw another strange thing about her: she had a tail! a black pointed tail! Link was at first startled, but he quickly shook it off as part of Selena's dress. In doing so, however, Link accidently caught sight of her butt, which seemed to shake with a sultry sway. He politely looked away, but in vain as Selena seemed to have noticed this and said in a somewhat mocking tone, "It's impolite to stare, you know."

"_How did she- ?_" Link began to mentally question, but shook it off and silently followed her.

"_I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this kid._" Selena thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! And I'll warn you, Selena will mess with Link in anyway she can. Till next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Conversation

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please read, review, and enjoy! And thanks to all my reviewers so far, hope to see more!**

**A/N: Another genre is humor. Most of my stories have humor even if it doesn't say so.**

As Link and Selena traversed down the long, dark corridor they were met with a sight that Link never thought he'd see again. It was a large knight clad in green armor. The helmet it wore had horns on top, and it carried a large sword and shield. Link knew all too well what it was. It was a Phantom, one of the sentries that fiercely defend the Tower of Spirits. During his previous adventure, Link had to make use of these guardians via Zelda's ability to possess them (her body was taken by Cole). Seeing one here in this mansion raised Link's curiosity.

"What's a Phantom doing here? They're supposed to be at the Tower of Spirits." Link asked.

Selena replied with a smile, "My family is known to practice black magic. In fact, the whole house runs on magic energy. Using it, we created our own version. They're practically the perfect servants: tireless, loyal, indestructable, and the best part, they work for free."

"But isn't black magic, I don't know, dangerous?" Link replied.

Selena sighed as if she was expecting such a question. "Link Link Link," she began. "Black magic in and of itself is not dangerous. The only thing that makes it dangerous is the person who's using it. If magic itself was dangerous, then the whole world would be in trouble because the slightest spell would go out of hand."

"I supposed that's true." Link conceded.

"Yes, which is why I'm about to make the following request: Hand over your Lokomo Sword." Selena said as she held out her hand.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Your sword is made of a special metal that disrupts magic, particularly the magic that flows through my house. So, I'll have to ask that you give me your sword until you're ready to leave." She answered.

Link was hesitant at first. He knew little about Selena and despite her hospitallity, was a bit reluctant to trust her. After a few minutes of mental debate, he ultimately decided to hand over the sword for the sake of being polite. He placed the sword in her hands and with a snap of her fingers, made it vanish into black particles right before the boy's eyes. "Don't worry," she began soothingly, "I simply put it a pocket dimension. You'll get it back when you're ready to leave."

"Okay." Link replied.

With that settled, Selena turned to the Phantom in front of them and said, "Jervis, would you be so kind as to escort our young friend to the guest bathroom?"

"Wait, I thought we were going to dinner?" Link asked, confused.

"Yes we are. But first, take a bath. I won't dine with someone who smells like a pig." Selena replied. "I'll be waiting for you in the dining room. When your finished, Jervis will escort you there." And with that, Selena vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Link was at first offended by Selena's remark, but after a brief smell of his armpits, he soon realized she was right. And thus, Link and Jervis began the long trek to the guest bathroom. When he went inside the bathroom, he found it to be somewhat ordinary compared to the elegance of the rest of the mansion. It had a bathtub and shower, a toilet, and a bathroom counter with a sink. Link took off his uniform, turned on the shower, and went to clean himself. He found some soap and some hair shampoo along with a brush. Though Link was alone in the bathroom, he couldn't shake the premonition that he was being watched. This caused him to be a bit on edge.

His sense of foreboding was actually justified. In the dining room stood a large table and on one end sat Selena, who was looking through a mirror. She wasn't looking at her reflection however. The mirror was actually enchanted, and it allowed the user to spy on anyone he or she wanted to. She was using it to spy on an unsuspecting Link. Despite Link's size, he wasn't terribly chubby. In fact, he had a decent amount of muscle. While it wasn't as much as a full grown man, it was still enough to make Selena's mouth water slightly. She licked her lips and said, "How could a sixteen-year-old boy look so damn hot?"

When Link was finished showering, he snapped his fingers and his pajamas materialized instantly. It was a spell Zelda taught Link sometime earlier. It allowed the user to materialize objects out of thin air. All one had to do was concentrate on the object they wanted and snap their fingers. But as Link was still a beginner when it came to spells, he could only materialize stuff like clothes. His pajamas consisted of a blue long-sleeved shirt with white markings, the most notable being a lobster on the back, and orange pants. It also had little slippers. As he walked out the bathroom, he met with Jervis who said in a robotic tone, "Mistress Zol awaits your presence at the dining room."

When Link got to the dining room, what awaited him was a large aggregation of food. It could well be mistaken for a thanksgiving feast than simple dinner. On the table were plates of rice dressing, macaroni and cheese, beans and rice, salads, and cakes and pie for dessert. For drink, the two had apple juice. Selena put away her mirror and said, "You made it. Good, I thought the food would get cold by the time you were finished. Shall we eat?"

"Okay, but I notice there's no meat or anything." Link said, looking at the table.

"I'm a vegitarian." she replied with a smile.

"What a coicidence. I am too!" Link exclaimed as they began to eat.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." Selena said. Link then told her all about his adventure with Zelda and how they managed to defeat the Demon King and thwart his goal to use Zelda's body to wreak havoc across all of New Hyrule.

"Wow, what a story!" Selena exclaimed.

"Now, if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me a bit about you?" Link asked politely.

"My mother died when I was young, and my dad was long gone before I was born. When she died, I inherited this whole mansion and the Phantoms." Selena said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Link said. His mother and father both died when he was young. He had been raised by Niko and Alfonzo all his life.

"It's all right. Despite their robotic voices, they're good company." Selena said with a smile. "This may come as a bit personal but I have to ask: Do you have a girlfriend?"

Caught completely off guard by this question, Link nearly choked on his apple juice. After managing to regain his composure, Link said, "No, I don't."

"Oh, well what about Zelda?" she asked with an impish tone in her voice.

"We're just friends. And even if I wanted to, it wouldn't work. By royal decree she must marry a prince." Link replied.

"So on your whole adventure you never-? Nah, forget about it." Selena said waving her hand.

"I never what?" Link asked, growing curious.

"I'm not saying anything." Selena replied.

"Come on, tell me." Link said.

"Nope, If I say anything more, you'll start thinking about it." said Selena.

"Selena, I'm already thinking about it whether or not you say anything." Link said, growing exasperated.

"Ah, but your not thinking about_ IT_ and there's a difference." she said with a devious smile.

It only took a few minutes before the gears in Link's mind began to turn. Then he realized what she was implying. "Wait, you mean me and Zelda-?"

Selena said nothing, but her smile widened into an even more devious grin.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!" Link began, waving his arms frantically, "We are _not_ like that!"

"So on your whole journey you've never had any... thoughts about Zelda?" She asked.

"Not like _that_!" Link screeched as he blushed profusely. He was getting a tad uncomfortable by the conversation.

Selena couldn't help but giggle at Link's discomfort. "Okay, I'll take your word for it." she said, "Ah, but the time is well spent. It's time to turn in for the night." And with that, Selena walked towards the door.

"_How could one random conversation become so awkward?_" Link thought to himself. Though he was still reeling form the conversation, he shook it off and said, "I really like to thank you for all your hospitality. And I promise I'll find a way to pay you." And with that he followed Selena.

"Your quite welcome, my friend." Selena replied. "_You're gonna pay me alright. In more ways than one._" She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! Last two will be up soon so stay tuned.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime Fun

**Here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my reviewers: Bowser Comunist, Demonologist666, msfcatlover, and sailorsweetart. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**WARNING!: Remember when I told you that this story would be very steamy? Well this is the steamiest part of the chapter, so viewer discretion is _very_ advised!**

**A/N: There will be 5 chapters instead of 4.**

Link and Selena finally made the long trek to the master bedroom. In the middle of the room was Selena's bed, which was large and elegant. On the left side of the bed was a small table with a lamp, perfect if Selena felt the need to read before going to bed. The wall on the right side of the bed had a large window so she could stargaze if she wanted to. The wall in front of the bed had a door leading into her private bathroom. Like most of the house, the room was enchanted with a spell that would automatically adjust the temperature to accomodate her. If it was summer, the room would cool down. If it was winter, the room would warm up. If it was spring or fall, the room would stay mellow.

While observing the room, Link made a startling observation: There was only one bed! Figuring Selena had a reason for this, he decided to ask why. "Selena?" Link began.

"Yes?" She replied.

"There's only one bed." Link stated.

"Uh-huh." Selena said.

"Where do _I_ sleep?" Link asked.

"With me." she replied with a sly smile.

"What?" Link shrieked with disbelief. He soon had a mental image of him and Selena sharing a bed, but he quickly shook it off.

"Oh, you don't approve?" Selena asked with mock hurt.

"M-Miss, I-I'm truly flattered, but I-I don't think it's right for a guest to sleep in the same bed as the host." Link replied with his cheeks turning red. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch or-" before Link could say any more, Selena silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "I insist." she began soothingly. "I bet you've never slept on a bed as comfy as mine. Besides, It's not like we're doing anything together... unless you _want_ to." she said with a devious smirk.

"I have to brush my teeth first." Link said, blushing harder now.

"What a coincidence, I have to go pretty up myself." Selena replied.

"Well then you can go first. After all, it's _your_ bathroom." Link stated.

"Oh, I'm sure the bathroom's big enough for both of us. So come on!" Selena said as she made her way to the bathrooom. Knowing that he couldn't win in an arguement against her, Link relented and silently folllowed her. Selena's private bathroom was what one would expect from a wealthy girl who lived in mansion. The walls of the room were red, and it had a large, golden bathtub with a shower. Next to it was a counter filled to the brim with many sweet smelling soaps and perfumes. The facebowl had gilded handles and was much fancier than that of the guest bathroom. Above the facebowl was a mirror. The toilet had a wooden top to it and the lid was covered in carpet.

Link went to the facebowl and immediately began brushing his teeth. Unfortunately, his eyes ended up catching sight of Selena just as she had finished taking off her clothes. He tried not to look. He really did, but since curiosity is a part of Link's personality, his eyes tend to wander a lot. Of course Link tried to politely look away, but once again it was in vain as Selena, having noticed the boy's stare, asked in a teasing voice, "Saw something you like?" Link didn't respond, but instead brushed harder. A few seconds later, he felt Selena's breasts pressed against his back and her arms wrapped around his neck. "What, never seen a naked girl before?" Selena asked.

Link only brushed even harder as his cheeks reddened with shyness.

"You know Link," Selena began as she slowly caressed the boy's cheek with her left hand. "You _really_ got to learn to lighten up. Don't be so high strung and relax. I won't bite... _much_." she whispered with a giggle. She then did something that really shocked Link: she slowly licked the boy's ear. It was all Link could do to keep from jumping. And with that she went to the bathtub, closed the curtains, and began to take her shower. Link finished brushing his teeth and quickly got out of the room. He then went sit on Selena's bed and, with no other way of releving his ever-building anxiety, began to twiddle his thumbs.

"_What am I doing here? This is her bedroom, I shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as her!_" Link thought to himself. "_Still though, she did invite me and she _is_ pretty sexy-wait what am I thinking?" _Link then said out loud, "I can't think these thoughts. I'm a Royal Engineer, and thus bound by a code of ethics." Little did the young engineer know that while he was in the middle of his self-conversation, Selena had teleported behind him. "No matter what teenage desires I may have, I must show restraint. Therefore, I must not-"

"Take advantage of me?" Selena's voice rang from behind him. This caused Link to jump to the celing in fright, hitting his head in the process. He then landed on his butt. He turned around to see Selena laying on the bed in a seductive pose and dressed in a black, see-through nightgown that barely covered her knees. Link got back and sat on his original spot. "That was a nice speech, Link. I was deeply moved." She said.

"So I guess you heard all that, huh?" Link asked.

"Yes." Selena said. "But before we talk about that, let's discuss the matter of your... payment."

"I know. I know." Link replied. "So how much do you want?"

Selena giggled a bit before she put her hands on Link's. She then leaned in close to his face and said, "I don't want rupees, cutie."

Link was a bit taken aback by this. "So what, you're a vampire and you're gonna suck my blood?" he asked with some sarcasm.

"Come on, Link. Tail, horns, I'm pretty sure you can connect the dots and guess." Selena said. "Or maybe you need another clue?" She then closed her eyes and a few seconds later: two large, black bat wings sprouted from her back. Link eyes widened at the sight of them. She then made them disappear into her back again. "You're a demon?" Link asked incredulously.

"Half actually." Selena replied "My mother was a human and my dad was a demon. I think you can put two and two together. And no, I am in no way, shape, form, or fashion related to Malladus or Cole. Not all demons are as bad as them."

"I suppose." Link said. "So you don't want money, you're not gonna suck my blood, and you're obviously not gonna kill me. What're you gonna do to me?"

Selena leaned in even closer to Link's face before saying, "Oh, I'm just gonna show you another way to use your mouth. That means... shut up and pucker." She then slammed her lips into Link's, whose eyes widened at the action. She then pushed him down onto the bed with surprising strength, causing him to gasp. She then used the gasp to her advantage and moved her tongue into his mouth. This caused some muffled protests from the boy. Selena then stopped momentarily and said, "You like that, huh?"

Dazed and still reeling from having Selena's tongue in his mouth, Link struggled to try to push her off the bed, but alas, Selena's grip was too strong. It seems being half-demon gave her more physical strength than most humans. Noticing Link's struggle, Selena giggled and said, "For your sake, don't struggle." She then leaned down and whispered. "You're just making a certain part of my body _very_ happy right now. And if that certain part of my body gets too happy, I tend to get a bit... aggressive." She then began to lick the boy's ear. The suggestive and disturbing statement caused Link's entire face to heat up like a mini-inferno. He couldn't believe this was happening. A girl who welcomed him with open arms was practically raping him! He had never felt so vulnerable before.

Noticing his blush, Selena said, "Why Link, were you thinking something dirty? Tsk Tsk Tsk, you naughty boy! I don't think Zelda will approve of such thoughts."

The statement caused Link to narrow his eyes dangerously. "No I'm not." he said in a defiant tone.

"Relax cutie, I'm just teasing." Selena said as she trailed kisses and licks down his neck. "Though based on how hard you're getting, I'd say you were." she said as she rubbed the involuntary bulge in the boy's pants.

After doing this for a few minutes, she sat up, cast a spell that created rings of dark energy around his wrists and ankles, and took one long look at the boy. That's when Link noticed something startling: Her nightgown fully shone in the moonlight, revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear! "_Oh, Goddesses say this is a dream!_" The voice in Link's head screamed.

"You know what?" Selena began, tapping her lips with her finger. "I think those clothes'll have to go." She then snapped her fingers and in a flash of bright light Link's pajamas disappeared, leaving him in his green boxers. "Much better." She said with a seductive smile. Selena then took off her nightgown and leaned back down on Link with her breasts pressed against his chest. As she licked her lips she said, "Alright train boy, let's see if you can get _my_ engine running." And with that, she slammed her lips down on Link again. "You have cute lips. I can't wait to try the popsicle between your legs." Selena said as she bit into the boy's ear and began sucking on the soft flesh.

"Miss," Link began, "I'd really like for you to stop."

"Why?" Selena asked, "Don't you want me to make you feel good? I know it's your first time, but just relax."

"You don't have to. I really-" Before he could say anymore, Link was silenced by Selena's tail which had extended into his mouth.

"Why don't you play with that for awhile, while I play with... something else." Selena said. She then began to pull Link's boxers down, revealing the boy's throbbing cock. With a sinister smile, she promptly began to slowly suck it. The action caused a muffled groan from the young engineer. She then stopped momentarily and said, "You may as well stop resisting, because I'll keep doing this until you come." Link simply said nothing.

"_Okay, you asked for it_." Selena thought to herself. She then began to suck harder, causing Link to groan a bit louder.

"Selena, please." Link began, "If you keep this up, I'll come! I can't hold this much longer!"

Link eventually comes, shooting white stuff in Selena's mouth and on her face. "Wow," she began astonished, "Look at all this cum." She then licked some of it off her face. "It's quite delicious."

"I'm sorry." Link said with some remorse.

"That's okay." Selena said with a devilish giggle. "But since I tasted you, it's only fair for you to taste me." She then got up and sat on Link's face, postioning herself so that her pussy would be on Link's mouth. "Go ahead and lick it." she said.

Staring at the soft, wet folds and knowing he had no choice, Link reluctantly inserted his tounge her womanhood and began to lick. "Oh yes." she moaned. "That's it, you're doing great!" As Link increased the speed of his licks, Selena grabbed her breasts and moaned louder.

After doing this for a few minutes, Selena got off of Link's face and said with a devious smirk, "Now it's time for the main event! Come on, baby. Let's have some _real_ fun!" She then impaled herself on Link's cock and began to ride him. "You'll _never_ look at another girl when I'm done with you!"

And thus, she began bouncing on him like he was a trampoline. Link responded by thrusting a bit harder, causing Selena to moan loud with pleasure. "Oh Link, take me harder!" she yelled. She then pulled him up and slammed her lips into his. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his right arm was wrapped around hers, his left hand was stroking the girl's hair, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Let's come together." she said.

After about five minutes, they both climaxed hard. Link fell on the bed, and Selena fell on top of him. Nearly out of breath, Link said, "Selena?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Was... I... good?" Link asked between breaths.

"You were... fucking incredible. And insatiable" Selena said.

"Pot... kettle... black." Link breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Link, you lucky son of a gun! What'd I tell ya? VERY STEAMY! Don't let your little brothers, sisters, or cousins read this! Last two will be up soon so stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks for the Memories

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, though nothing exciting really happens. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**A/N: To those who have already read chapter 3, you may want to read chapter three again, because I added some stuff that I just remembered. But be warned, It's slightly steamier.**

"Here you go, Link. Just follow this map and you'll be out of the forest in no time." Selena said as she handed Link a map. Theyoung engineer was just getting ready to leave and as per the agreement, Selena gave Link a map that led out of the forest.

"Thanks, Selena." Link said. Just as he was about to leave for the door, he felt Selena's arms wrap around his torso. "By the way," She began, "Thanks for last night. It was... quite delicious." Selena said as she slowly licked the boy's ear, causing him to buck up in shock. "Now don't resent me for all I put you through. You see, I do have friends, but you're the first person to visit me. Most people won't come here because they're too scared of the rumors that the woods are haunted. That, and you just looked so cute I couldn't resist. So what do you say? No hard feelings?"

Selena didn't know it, but she had just played on Link's one weakness: His big heart. Despite his heroic reputation, Link was a big softie. Even when the village kids would play their most childish pranks, Link would always forgive them (Though he would prank them back). With a small smile, Link replied, "Okay."

"By the way, If you ever get lonely you know where to find me for some... quality time." she offered enticingly. Selena then kissed Link on the cheek as he walked out the door. Once he was gone, she went lay down on the couch. As she laid on the couch, she couldn't help but recall the events of last night. It took some "convincing" on her part, but Link eventually stopped resisting and went with the program. What surprised her was how gentle he was. As she trailed kisses down his neck, he slowly stroked her hair without pulling it. Even when he was groping her breasts and sucking her nipples, he wasn't rough with her. She liked that about him. Selena's mouth watered as she remembered how she tasted the boy's manhood. The mere thought of all that delicious cum made her unconsciously lick her lips with desire. The fun really began when she got on top of him and rode him. It was almost like an amusement park. She climaxed so hard that her thighs were quivering and her knees were shaking. "That boy is eight different shades of cute!" she said.

Selena's sultry thoughts were interrupted by a meow. She whipped her head down to the source of the sound: a black cat with emerald green eyes. This was Kikko, Selena's childhood pet cat. "Hey there, Kikko." she said warmly.

"Meow?" came the reply.

"Oh, don't even _talk_ to me about last night! My panties are getting wet just _thinking_ about it!" Selena exclaimed. One of the girls powers she inherited was the ability to talk to animals.

"Meow?" Kikko asked.

"It was fucking incredible! He did pretty good for his first time." she replied excitedly. Then, with a sigh, she continued, "He certainly got my juices flowing and made my kitty purr. No pun intended of course."

"Meow." Kikko replied flatly.

"Yeah, I probably won't see him again." Selena concurred. "But a girl can dream can't she? After all, it's not every day you meet a guy who can ride you, ram you, and make you scream like a banshee."

"Meow?" Kikko asked, growing curious about Link.

"If he's gonna be thinking about me? Oh, I'm pretty sure he will. I make a certain... impression on men. After all, You never forget your first time." Selena said with a sly smile and wink. "Now it's time for your breakfast, Kikko!"

"Meow!" Kikko exclaimed happily, eager at the thought of breakfast.

As they walked towards the kitchen, Selena thought to herself, "_Hope you don't forget me Linky, cause I won't forget _you_ anytime soon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter down. Sorry if it's so short. Final chapter will be up soon so stay tuned!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Men Talk

**Well, this is the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Shout out to all my reviewers! I love all of ya'll! Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**A/N: Selena was heavily inspired by the anime character Sheliss Elleness. If anyone's interested, I'd happily write a little fanfiction about Sheliss. Just leave me a request in a review if interested.**

Link was finally back in Aboda village. It was nighttime and Link was in his own bed. But strangely, he couldn't sleep. This was odd because Link was known to be a heavy sleeper. Once he was in bed, it'd take a choir of redeads to wake him up. You'd think that after having to spend the night with a lusty, seductive demoness you'd be ready to hit the hay. But, try as he might, Link just couldn't erase the images of that night out of his head. Even meditation, which was said to calm the mind almost instantly, offered no safe haven. He remembered the events of that night in full detail; Selena's breasts pressed against his chest, her lips locked with his, when she pulled his boxers down. The thought of it all made him shudder.

But the strangest part of this whole sordid tale was this. Remember when Link accepted Selena's apology? It wasn't just because he was a big softie. No, the other reason was because some small part of him actually... _enjoyed_ it. Now he didn't enjoy being tied to the bed and manhandled, but he _did_ enjoy everything else. Touching her, sucking her pert nipples, stroking her smooth hair, and tasting her soft, wet womanhood. Her brazen and seductive personality instilled more terror in Link than Malladus ever did, yet at the same time it attracted him to her. Needless to say, It was also conflicting the almighty hell out of him.

His train of thought was interrupted when his mentor, Alfonzo, entered the room. Since the boy's parents passed away when he was younger, Alfonzo was practically a father to him. In fact, if it wasn't for Alfonzo's training, Link would never be the royal engineer he is today. Noticing Link was still awake, Alfonzo asked, "Something on your mind kiddo?"

"You could tell, huh?" Link asked back.

"If you're not out like a light, then something's on your mind." The man replied.

After staring at Alfonzo for a few minutes, Link sighed and asked, "What do you know about... girls?"

Alfonzo sighed, "Had to know that question was coming soon." he said. "So, you met a girl you like?"

"Somewhat." Link replied.

Pulling up a chair, Alfonzo said, "Alright Link, lets hear it."

Link then spent the next thirty minutes telling Alfonzo all about his encounter with Selena and the events that followed. Instead of geting angry, Alfonzo reared back and laughed heartily. "Alright Link you stud! Who knew you had it in you!" he said as he playfully punched the boy's shoulder.

"But was I wrong for it, though?" Link asked earnestly. "I feel like I broke the engineer code of ethics."

"Well let me ask you this: were you kind?" Alfonzo replied.

"Yes." Link answered.

"Were you courteous and receptive to courtesy?" Alfonzo asked.

"Yeah." Link answered.

"And above all, did you have her permission?" Alfonzo asked.

"Permission? Heck, She _invited_ me." Link replied.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." Alfonzo said with a smile. "You see, I know you want to be the best engineer there is, but there's nothing wrong with having some fun on the job. In fact, the same thing happened to me once. I was young, arrogant, wild, and oh so handsome. My train ran out of fuel, so I stopped at a nearby house. The lady of the house invited me to sleep with her, though I was a bit reluctant. But since she insisted, I went along with her. One thing led to another and the next thing you know, she brought two of her friends to join the party! It was one Hell of a night! But the point I'm trying to make is that it's okay to have fun so long as you were polite, you didn't take advantage of her, and you had her permission."

"I suppose that's true." Link conceded.

"Well, got to go to bed. Goodnight Link." Alfonzo said, rising from the chair.

"Goodnight Alfonzo." Link replied.

"By the way, between us guys, was it good?" Alfonzo asked with a smirk.

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Link replied for lack of a better answer, "It was a night to remember."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so ends my tale. I hope you've all enjoyed it! Till next time!<strong>


End file.
